10 Drabbles
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Written for a friend who is constantly there to help me.  McShep slash.  Some establish relationship, some first time.


Plant

It was just a plant. But it was a plant that John had picked on an alien planet and bought back for Rodney. It wasn't one that had been named after Rodney, it meant so much more than that because John had picked it. Thinking of Rodney when he was stuck on a planet with a cute botanist. But now it was sitting on his desk, pride of place and John would smile every time he came in and that would make Rodney smile. And if that smile turned into John kissing him instead then who was Rodney to argue.

Muesli

Rodney hated muesli. It got stuck in his teeth and it was probably designed to be eaten by rabbits anyway so what good was it if it gave him no joy? But John loved it, so Rodney was more than happy to watch John eat it, watch John's hands as they gripped the spoon and sit back and imagine John's hands gripping Rodney's cock instead. But it made him feel slightly uncomfortable when John would lick his lips and grin at Rodney like he knew exactly what Rodney was thinking. That smug smile made Rodney hate muesli all the more.

Key

"Did you fix the lock on your door so that only you and me could open it?" John asked. Rodney had the grace to look embarrassed as he answered with a barely audible "yes." John grinned, pulled Rodney close and kissed him hard. It wasn't much but it was like Rodney had given John the key to his apartment. "You know this means I can come in whenever I want?" John asked. Rodney smirked, "I'm planning on it." "Alright then," John threw over his shoulder as he walked out. His "see you later" sounded like a promise.

Mug

"What happened to your neck Rodney?" Teyla asked over breakfast. Rodney had nearly choked on his food and John busies himself looking innocently at his mug. He felt Rodney's eyes on him as he replied "I must have scratched myself in my sleep." Ronon grunted "doesn't look like a scratch to me" and looked at John who was still looking at his mug, remembering sucking hard on Rodney's neck as Rodney came, shuddering in his hands. "You should go and see Carson." Teyla suggested as she and Ronon left. Rodney glared at John as he grinned over his mug, "I hate you."

Dark

It was dark in John's room but they didn't need lights. Didn't need lights to show them where the secret places where on each others skin. Rodney moaned as John licked at his skin, tasting salt and _Rodney_. John knew this city better than anything else in the world, could get from A to B in complete pitch black, it was the same with Rodney. He could turn Rodney into a gibbering wreck without even thinking about it. Rodney wasn't sure if he loved that about John or hated it. Right now he was pretty sure he loved it though.

Confused

It took something _really_ complicated to confuse Rodney. Something like John kissing him mid argument, pushing him up against the nearest hard surface and kissing him like it was going out of fashion. Rodney had responded, caught off guard, kissing him back with a fervour that match John's, before coming back to himself and pushing John away, thinking this all some ridiculous joke. John had looked like he was going to punch Rodney but then kissed him again, leaving no confusion in Rodney's mind at all. It might take a lot to confuse Rodney but he's pretty quick to catch on.

Hands

John had always loved Rodney's hands, they way they moved when he got animated, the way they speed at which they moved, and the way they touched John in the middle of the night, desperate and heated, leaving trails of fire down John's skin that no amount of time erased. He felt like his whole body was on fire most of the time. They were delicate in the way that only a scientists hands would be, ever having done a day of manual labour in his life, but they touched John with a surety that made John tremble like a school girl.

Ecstatic

John hadn't seen Rodney this happy for a long time, he would even go so far as to say Rodney was ecstatic, which was a word that not many people would put with Dr Rodney McKay. But he had just figured out an equation that had taken him away from John for the best part of a week. Truth be told John was pretty ecstatic too, because the meant Rodney was back with him, stealing kissing in empty hallways and bringing each other to their knees behind closed doors. "Work faster next time." John said as he pulled Rodney close and locked his door.

Thought

It had just been a thought, it came flying into his head unbidden one night as he lay awake, tossing and turning. The thought that it would be a good idea to kiss Rodney. John didn't know what had come over him but once the thought was there it didn't go away. It came again when they were arguing, when Rodney was trying to explain some complicated calculation, when they were stuck in a Puddle Jumper that had decided to lock its doors from the outside. It had surprised him though when he finally did it and Rodney kissed him back.

Time

It was just a matter of time, and time was what John had. He could wait. He had sowed the seed in Rodney's head, he could tell. Had caught Rodney looking sideways at him when he thought John wasn't looking, ever since John had started with the touches that went on too long and the lingering looks. It was just a case of Rodney acting on those impulses. John didn't care how long it took, he knew the wait would be worth it. Reality had been so much better though, and time had stood still when Rodney had finally worked up the courage to kiss John.


End file.
